villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Batroc (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Georges Batroc from the Marvel Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Batroc the Leaper. Georges Batroc is a minor antagonist in the 2014 Marvel film Captain America: Winter Soldier. He is a wanted mercenary and terrorist for hire. He was portrayed by . Personality Georges Batroc is a destructive mercenary willing to kill for money. He follows orders and is authoritative to his subordinates but he doesn't like to be kept waiting and is bloodthirsty and treacherous. Batroc is known for his maximum casualties and revels in the challenge of combat. History Batroc was paid by Nick Fury to lead a team of 25 pirates (including Gerald Durand and Ferdinand Lopez) to hijack and attempt to ransom a S.H.I.E.L.D. mobile satellite launch platform ship, the Lemurian Star. S.H.I.E.L.D. then sends a task group, including Captain America, Natasha Romanoff and Brock Rumlow to capture Batroc and get back the ship. After landing undetected, Captain America proceeds to take out Batroc's men, eventually aided by Rumlow and Romanoff. While they are busy, Batroc is awaiting the delivery of the ransom at the ship's bridge. After his men have been defeated, Batroc grows anxious when no one responds. Sensing danger, Batroc is able to dive away moments before Captain America throws his shield through the window, barely missing him. Batroc then quickly storms out of the cabin, followed by Captain America. When Captain America tries to reach Romanoff to tell her that Batroc is on the move, he is ambushed by the very same. During the fight, Captain America blocks most of Batroc's attacks, causing the terrorist to state that he thought that his opponent was more than a shield. Captain America then decides to fight Batroc in a fair match, and eventually overpowers him by tackling him, thereby smashing him through a door, and then knocking him out. Captain America then hears Romanoff sarcastically exclaiming the awkwardness of the situation. Looking up, he sees her extracting data from a computer terminal in the room. While Captain America chides her for not sticking to the plan, Batroc regains consciousness and uses the temporarily distraction to flee the scene, leaving a grenade behind. However, Captain America and Romanoff both escape the explosion unharmed. Although he is able to escape the ship and get to a safe house, Batroc is later discovered and arrested in Algiers by a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and is interrogated about the events on the Lemurian Star. The live footage of Batroc's interrogation is shown to Captain America by Alexander Pierce while they discuss the attack on Nick Fury and Batroc's relationship with the late Director. Gallery Batrocbridge.png BatrocCaptainFight.png BatrocKO.png Trivia *He is the Marvel Cinematic Universe version of Batroc the Leaper. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Captain America Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Terrorists Category:Imprisoned Category:Extortionists Category:Deal Makers Category:Pawns Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Greedy Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Thugs Category:Military Category:Leader Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:Control Freaks Category:Kidnapper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers